


A cruel twist of fate

by orphan_account



Series: The unrelated trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, The Age of Adaline (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if The Doctor was present during Adalines second car crash</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cruel twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the Doctor Who episodes The girl who died and The woman who lived

It was a snowey night when Tardis touched down and when The Doctor got out he was about to swear and curse at the Tardis for arriving at the wrong place and time when he heard a crash and saw a car tumble down the very embankment he was at the bottom of and land several feet away from him were he proceeded to help out the occupant witch took several minutes because the driver's door was to badly jammed.

Meanwhile a barley awake Adaline felt herself being dragged from the car and the her rescuer told her she was she was going to be okay and she felt something being placed on her forehead then melting into her skin before passing out.

Once The Doctor finished patching up Adaline with a spare Mire medikit and was about to take her elsewhere he heard the emergency services starting to arrive he decided just to leave Adaline where she was and gave her his jacket for protection from the cold and take of in the Tardis with no one the wiser with what he just did.

 

EPILOGUE

It was a year after Adalines second near death experience and she was ready to go out for the night with her boyfriend Ellis when she looked in the mirror and everything appeared as it was and that there was no sign of any resusmed aging thanks to a cruel twist of fate.


End file.
